


Human Habits

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humans Are Weird, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Out of all the potential base locations, this one was the creepiest.





	Human Habits

Out of all the potential base locations, this one was the creepiest. Embric, along with Saskali and Zynras, were walking through the cave when Embric heard something. 

“I hate this so much…” 

He spun, causing Zynras and Saskali to jump. 

“What was that?” He snapped. 

“I don’t know, Sir.” Zynras replied, glancing around. 

“We need to keep moving. The sooner we finish scouting this, the sooner we leave.” Embric ordered.

As they kept walking, the noise rose in volume until Embric could hear it clearly. 

“We’re going to die, I want to go home…” Saskali sang absentmindedly.

“Saskali!”

“Sorry, sir.”


End file.
